


Afternoon Warmth

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Don't Leave My Side [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist





	Afternoon Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leopardlynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardlynx/gifts).



The snow outside predicted a cold and lonely night for Shoma, not that he would mind it at all after such a gruesome week. He had more bruises covering his skin than the at the beginning of his career, all he needed was a hot bath, a cup of hot chocolate and turn himself into a burrito on his bed. He would even watch some crappy tv show.

Maybe he would catch some cringy interview with his boyfriend.

Given the fact he was always on Japanese tv 24/7, that seemed very probable.

He had almost reached his kitchen when the doorbell rang.

_Who the hell rings at people's door at this hour?_

_Shit, it's still 5 in the afternoon. Still acceptable for people to annoy me._

Deciding to put on his best pissed off face, he lazily strode towards the door.

_The sooner I open it, the sooner they go away._

On the other side, stood a bigger frozen burrito. Scarf up to his nose and a beanie that covered his ears and almost half of his face in the process. The only patches of skin visible were red from the cold and making him look like some sort of animated character.

_What is this idiot even doing here in the first place?_

"Hey!", was all the younger got before Yuzuru pushed him aside to let himself in into the apartment, and the warm atmosphere that it provided.

"What are you doing here?", he couldn't stop but cringe at the elder’s cat-like tendencies as he shook himself to dislodge the snow still stuck to his clothes, making an inevitable puddle of water all around him.

He could feel a migraine coming.

_Why do I put up with this again?_

"I advise you to answer me before I kick your skinny ass back into the snow".

Yuzuru stopped making a mess around his living room and decided to just take his wet jacket off along with the scarf, beanie and gloves.

_Why didn't he take them off in the first place? I swear he enjoys watching the world burn._

"Don't be mean Shooms, I came because I wanted to check on you”, deeming himself comfortable he finally threw himself into the couch, looking more like a starfish all sprawled over it.

Shoma narrowed his eyes at him, Yuzuru didn't just check up on people out of his good will in a freaking snow storm.

"What do you mean you came to check on me?"

"Well it's awfully cold outside and you can't really go anywhere...so I guess I didn't want you to feel lonely".

_How can this little shit say stuff like this and keep a straight face?_

The younger turned around in order to conceal his blushing face and cleared his throat before his brain told him that cooing at his boyfriend and give up all dignity would be a better idea.

"You shouldn't have come anyway, it's a dumb idea and who the hell did you pay to drive you here?", he figured keeping himself busy was a good decision and got up from his seat to finally make that cup of hot chocolate his body had been craving. He was about to ask if Yuzuru wanted one as well when the older answered him, nonchalantly as ever.

"No one, the roads are closed for the day, so I walked here".

Shoma stopped what he was doing to look at his partner, "Are you insane?"

He only got a shrug in response.

_How could you be so reckless?_

"You do realize that something could have happened to you on your way here, just because you decided it was a good idea to take a stroll, right?” he was borderline panicking at the other's stupid idea, that Yuzuru would go to this length for him was something that utterly scared him.

"I told you I didn't take a stroll, I came because I didn't want you to be alone and because I missed you", he looked like a scolded child and put up his feet up on the couch, hugging his knees and hiding his face.

_This idiot will be the end of me._

"Well, next time don't do something stupid like that".

He kept working on the beverages for both of them, being careful to add some cinnamon on his boyfriend's cup just as he liked and thought back to the many times the older had suggested for them to move in together.

If only he had relented they wouldn't end up in this kind of situations.

Just the thought of the older one bravely walking through the snow just to reach him made him crazy with worry.

Living together would save them a lot of time no doubt, but until now Shoma was still reluctant to take that step.

Yuzuru, from what he had been able to see through the countless visits to his loft, was a very methodical person, both in and off the ice. His apartment didn't have a single cup out of place, not a spot of dust on any surface and definitely not another human living there with him to mess it all up.

Shoma didn't like his environment to be dirty in any way, but organizing his daily objects? His video games? His favorite jacket always on the side of his couch ready for him to put it on when he left? It would be difficult for them to reach a middle ground, he was sure of it.

And in the end, even if they did manage to find some sort of understanding Shoma's biggest fear always remained.

_What if he finally realizes I'm not worthy of him?_

He looked over the counter at Yuzuru's huddled form and remembered that this human being was perfect in every aspect in his eyes.

Every day he prayed that God would not take away the biggest gift he had ever given him, and every day he was thankful for the heart that he held in his hands.

This was an easy decision though, if Yuzuru moved in with him that would mean they would spend more time together, more opportunities to wake up to his adorable boyfriend every morning...he guessed it was worth it even if they had some adjustments to settle. He had faith that his boyfriend love for him was stronger than his love for perfection.

_Maybe I should also find a blanket or that moron is going to freeze to death...I can almost hear his bones shaking...He's getting skinnier by the day...I should make sure he's eating his meals...but before I need to tell him I changed my mind about the moving in thing..._

He was so immersed in his thoughts that only raised his head at the sudden sound of a soft metallic click.

_Was that my door?_

He looked over to the couch again and found it empty. Even Yuzuru's clothes were gone. Everything.

"Yuzuru?", he called out to the empty apartment, as he dreaded, he got no answer.

_Shit._

He dropped the cups on the nearest surface and ran to the door, thankfully he could still see his boyfriend's figure on the other end of the hall, not caring he was making quite a scene with his bare feet on the cool marble floor and his disheveled hair and clothes.

"Yuzuru stop!", he finally managed to catch up with him and cursed the elder’s long legs, he grabbed his wrist and forced him to halt his steps.

"What is it?" his voice sounded so defeated that Shoma almost wanted to cry right there, Yuzuru wasn't meant to sound sad, he wasn't meant to be in any kind of pain and he was sure as hell the cause of it now.

"Why did you leave like that?", he tried to pull him back into the apartments direction, but he didn't move from his place, still looking at the floor and avoiding his partner's eyes.

"You didn't want me there, so I guess I didn't want to bother you any further".

_You are wrong Yuzuru. So wrong._

"You aren't bothering me", he needed him to know, "you just drive me crazy when you decide to make such rash decisions on your own...do you even know how worried I would be if something happened to you out there?"

It wasn't often that Shoma voiced his feelings, and that much was obvious in Yuzuru's surprised eyes.

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because you wanted to come to me", he leaned his head on the taller’s chest, tired of this whole misunderstanding, "please don't scare me like that, next time let’s find a solution together".

He could hear the Yuzuru’s agreement and that was all he needed, he looked up and on the other's face he could see the sad expression fading and morphing to one of happiness as it always would whenever Shoma let his guard down.

_I should do it more often, it's worth it. If only for that smile._

"We should go inside, our drinks are getting cold and I need to find you a blanket".

"Okay", he answered back to his normal happy self and the shorter felt like everything was right in the world again, "but I need to leave in a few hours or I'll be too tired to wake up tomorrow.

_Please don't._

"Stay", Shoma said finally reaching the warm interior of his apartment again, and for the second time, that day Yuzuru's eyes widened in surprise.

"Okay, I'll stay the night..."

_No._

In a sudden bold movement, he pulled his boyfriend’s neck down and against his still cold lips he murmured, "I meant forever".


End file.
